Biter
Biter (real name Choji Sakama) is one of the Gooni (Five Ogres), the elites in Kayaka's army. Appearence: Biter is a large man with a rather childish appearence, and his eyes is almost always narrow, and he seems to be a little ashamed of them. He has a round nose and a pretty large mouth. His hair is messy and falls back in spikes of dark orange. He wears bandages on his forehead, due to his Massive Seal. He has a large scar across his belly. Personality: Biter is not a very intelligent being, but his raw strenght and abilities make up for that entirely. He seems to be sensitive about how he looks, and gets stronger and stronger the angrier he gets. Biter isn't really an evil being, and doesn't originally like fighting, but when he thinks it has a reason, he does it anyways. Seal: Biter has a seal on his forehead, in the shape of a ruby or eye, which can 'collapse' when he gets too angry. When the seal is destroyed by his anger, A darker color erupts from were the mark had been, covering his skin, making it much darker, and a little red too. He also loses weight and size, and his hair becomes black, and all the spikes gets much thinner. In this form, he basically changes personality almost entirely, becoming an evil man enjoying killing and destroying. He still, however, obeys Kayaka's orders, and still respects him- in fact, Kayaka is the only one he respects or even behaves normally against. The un-sealed Biter is not really Biter, Kayaka comments that he is like a demon dwelling inside his mind, waiting to get out and smash the world to bits. The only ones who can re-do the seal is the Five Ogres, and Kayaka. The un-sealed Biter is often called Dark Biter. When Biter returns to his big, original form, he does not remember anything that has happened after the seal has been broken. Powers & Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Biter has probably the largest reiatsu of the Five Ogres, but has also the most unrefined, uncontroled of them all, both making it a strenght and a weakness. When he gets mad, his spiritual pressure can destroy objects around him. His Reiatsu appears to be yellow or orange, but darkens the angrier he gets. Dark Biter's reiatsu is dark grey, and more condensed. Great Strength: '''Biter is very strong and uses Sumo-like palm-strikes. Dark Biter is as strong (if not even stronger) as the original Biter, even though he is more than half the size of him. '''Hand-to-hand-combatant: '''Biter prefers hand-to-hand-combat rather than using his sword, and does not seem to be good at fighting with a sword either. Dark Biter seems to be better at swordsmanship than he is. '''Unknown Kido-like powers: '''Dark Biter has used a dark-purple energy beam from his fingers. It is unknown if this is the same unknown abilities that Kayaka uses, or if its Kido or something else. '''High endurance: Biter has a high endurence, capable of withstanding many powerful blows without even showing any sign of pain or such. Zanpakuto: Biter's Zanpakuto's name is''' Ueta Kuma''' (Hungry Bear), which is a broad, very long sword that he carries on his back. It has two spike-like protrutions near the guard. The handle is covered in bandages, and the guard is shaped like a hexagonal mouth with sharp teeth that make it look like the guard has bitten the blade. Since he rarely uses the sword in fights, he sometimes puts it away. Shikai: 'Ueta Kuma's Shikai-command is "Swallow!" and when it has been called, the teeth on the guard opens up, and then the whole 'mouth' gets larger untill it is larger than Biter, in which it vanishes like an illusion. When the mouth has vanished, Biter does now have a bear-like head with small metal plates on it on his right shoulder, and a paw-like armor on his other. Armor covers the neck of the bears head, and covers Biters whole upper body. The same mouth-like drawing that Ueta Kuma's guard had is imprinted on the stomach of the armor. Shikai special ability: Ueta Kuma's special ability is that the bear-head on Biters shoulder can eat something, and then fire a beam with the same properties as the object it ate. The bear-head can move around a little, but since it is just a head on an armor, it cannot attack much, not that it matters. All attacks that Ueta Kuma uses is in english. *'Energy-blast: Ueta Kuma's most used attack. Ueta Kuma eats reiatsu (often Biter's reiatsu), and fires an energy-shot similar to a Cero-blast. *'Boulder-blast:' Ueta Kuma eats rocks, and fires several rocks that grows in size after they are shot. *'Flame-blast:' Ueta Kuma eats fire, and spits out a fire blast. *'Wave-blast: '''Ueta Kuma drinks water, and shoots out water that forms a strong wave rushing forward. '''Bankai: '''Not yet revealed/achieved.' '''